This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Park lock mechanisms are commonly integrated into transmissions and vehicle driveline components and help to immobilize a vehicle when the vehicle is parked and not in use. Known park lock mechanism typically include a dog ring, which is coupled to a rotatable component of the driveline component for common rotation, and a pawl that is selectively engagable with the dog ring. While the known park lock mechanisms are suitable for their intended purpose, they nevertheless remain susceptible to improvement.